The Family of Power Chapter 1 The Letters
by Harry Potter 55
Summary: Part of The Secret Saga by me, my second fic. Please R/R


The Family of Power  
Chapter 1: The Letters  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Karry Potter, Rebecca Black, and Sarah Lupin.  
  
"Harry must not know the power that sleeps in him. Dumbledore must not tell him the secret. That is why I will let you carry on that duty."Ok-k, I willl nottt faill youuu Masterrr" 300 miles from that point, Harry Potter woke up with his scar hurting from a nightmare.  
  
Was that a dream, or was Voldemort really plotting to kill me again and Wormtail trying helping him? Should I owl Dumbledore about this? He told me that if I had another dream, I should contact him. I decided to write a letter to him.   
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I had another dream today, it was about Voldemort telling Wormtail not to let me know some kind of secret about me? Do you know what this means?  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry Potter  
  
Hedwig was still out from delivering a letter to Sirius.   
There was a tap at the window. There were three owls, one that looked like Pig, the other was a screech owl, and the other looked like the Hogwarts Owl. I opened the window and took the letter from Pig. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What are you doing? Mom is talking with Dumbledore about you coming over this summer. Are the Muggles treating you all right? Anyway, I haven't heard much from Hermione, have you? Maybe she is with Krum in Bulgaria.   
Everyone decided to get you something, it's all in that box. I didn't notice the package that fell on the bed.  
  
We all got you something pretty cool.  
  
Your Friend,  
Ron Weasley  
  
I opened the package. There was a bag of 50 Galleons, probbaly from Fred and George. Then there was a $20 Gift Certificate from Quality Magical Devices, a new store in Diagon Alley. Then there was a book, 999 Difficult Ways to Protect Yourself From the Dark Arts, probbaly from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then they're was a box of Chocolate Frogs.   
  
I decided to owl them back.  
  
Dear the Weasley Family,  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful gifts. I hope you guys have a wonderful summer.  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry Potter  
I tied the letter to Pig, and it went off. I went to the second owl, the Screech one. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Are you doing ok, Harry? Are the Muggles treating you allright? I'm on vacation here in Bulgaria with Krum. I got you two presents for you birthday.   
Have a nice Vacation Harry.  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione Granger  
  
I opened the package. There was two books. The first one was Protect Yourself from the Dark Arts and a Dark Magic detector. "Thanks Hermione" Harry muttered.  
  
I went to the Hogwarts owl, it was holding three packages and the letter this year was heavier than usual.  
The first letter was the usual one.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The Hogwarts Express will be at Kings Cross on September 1st at 11 A.M. to pick you up for Hogwarts. Also, you will need the following books:  
  
Stadard Book of Spells Grade Five by Miranda Goswak  
Advanced Posionus and Healing Potions by Serrie Carre  
Very Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts by Mary Kims  
1000 Super Charms by Becca Wilson  
Advanced Divination by Harold Gool  
Advanced Transfiguration Guide by Sandy Stoone  
Healing and Poisonus Plantsby Karry Russell  
Astronomy Around the Clock by Cassidy Claire  
  
  
Your Teacher,  
Deputy Headmissres  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
The second letter was a surprising one.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
You will be a prefect this year for Gryffindor. Here is your prefect badge.   
  
Gryffindor Head,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
I loooked at the prefect badge, it looked pretty neat with the Gryffindor Seal with Prefect and Harry Potter on it.  
I tried it on, and looked nice on me. I took it off, and read the next letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Watcha doin Harry? If the Muggles are treating you bad, owl me right back and I'll put them in there place. Anyway, congratulations on being a prefect, Dumbledore told me.   
Your Friend,  
Hagrid  
Thanks Hagrid. I decided to read the fourth letter, it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Are you doing allright, anything going wrong? I'm staying at Hogwarts with Lupin and Dumbledore. We are making plans to counterattack Voldemort's return. We will be doing some trastic moves here to make sure he doesn't harm Hogwarts or you. Anyway, Happy Birthday Harry, Ok yeah, I almost forgot, I had a trial after you left Hogwarts for sumemr vacation. I won, so I'm free and that means you can live with me when I buy a house, and the Ministry gave me 10 billion Galleons and gave me an official apology from them. Also, I will have a surprise for you when you come back to Hogwarts.Lupin's included in this too.I also got you three birthday presents.  
You Godfather,  
Sirius   
I opened the package, there was a book called How to become Animagi, a phoenix tail, and there was also a Wand and Broomstick Maintenance kit. I went and read the fifth letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday Harry. I've got 3 presents for you. I think you like them. I'm goijng to have a surprise fo you when you come back.  
You Friend,  
Professor Dunbledore  
I opened the packaged he gave me. It was a Wand Enhancer. There was a description card. It said that it had a Unicorn Hair, a Phoenix Tail, a Dragon Heartsring, a Sappy Stone, and some charms that repell simple hexes and curses. It also told me how to put it in my wand. It said to hold them in seperate hands and then let them touch each other and shout wando enhanceso engage, and to disconnect it, say disconnect enchanceso. I decided not to use it yet.   
  
Then there was a phoenix. I always wanted one of these. It said not to let owls nearby this, and this type of phoenix and turn very small when needed. I decided that I needed to get it small so it won't wake up Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia.   
  
The next present was a sword. It was bought from Quality Magical Devices, and it had 10 Sappy Stones and 10 Icy Cold Freeze Stones. It also said it counld combine with a wand to make a super powerful wand and sword. It said to say, connecto, and to disconnect it you say, disconnecto. I decided to put the stuff into my trunk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I decided to read the sixth letter.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have qulified for Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will need these additional supplies and books  
100 Super Advanced Hexes and Curses for Protections by Griffith Feith  
199 Advanced Blocking Spells by Febby Dippy  
A Begginer's Guide to Sword Fighting by Zoey Sapps  
A Beggienr's Guide of Karate by Zoey Sapps  
999 Extremely Difficult Monster and Creatures by Kaira Cass  
Karate Robes  
50 Pounds Weighted Robes  
A Sword  
2 Roysal Duel Robes  
Your ADADA,  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
I couldn't believe it, both of them teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope there classes are going to alright. I wonder what they are going to be teaching.  
  
I decided to read the 7th letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Every 5th year will be going on a trip around the world to other schools. We will be gone for a month, and we will go to France, America, Japan, China, Australia , Egypt, Romainia, Bulgaira, Belgium, and Norway.  
  
Your Headmaster,Professor Dumbledore  
  
Nice, I get to meet other students around the world.   
Hedwig returned, so I gave the letter I was sending to Dumbledore to hher and she went. I was tiried so I decided to go to sleep.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
